Protected By His Blue Flames
by anzobby
Summary: They powers that they use for themselves may bring closer than they ever thought possible. Heavy slash eventually. Hermione bashing. HPDM RWPP HGLM
1. A Try at a Truce

**Disclaimer:** I own not the characters, but the plot.  
**Pairings: **Harry and Draco, and Ron and Parvati  
**Title:** Protected by Blue Flames  
**Summary:** The powers they use for themselves, might just bring them closer together than even they thought possible. Light Slash.

**_A Try At A Truce_**

"YOU WILL DIE!"

Harry Potter woke up drenched in cold sweat. The sunlight poured through the window. He got up and looked in the mirror adjacent to his four poster bed. His tattoo of the silver snake was reflecting on his body. Its tail started at the small of his back and draped around his upper body. The body of the snake wrapped around his back, abs, and chest until came up from behind and over his left shoulder. The head fell where his heart would lie.

He got dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His two friends accompanied him to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"How was sleep mate?" Ron Weasley sat next to Parvati, his girlfriend.  
"It was fine, just fine."  
"Glad to hear it," Ron said with his trademark grin, "we've got Quidditch practice."

Harry groaned. He forgot his Firebolt at the foot of his bed. His friends automatically knew what the groan signified since he always left his Firebolt in his room.

"I'll go get it Harry. I have to get my soccer ball, I'm playing with Dean." Hermione, one of Harry's more athletic friends went to go get the equipment from the Gryffindor tower. Hermione had changed over the summer into a soccer freak, because her parents made her devote a summer to a sport and she chose soccer. Since Dean was also a soccer player, they started playing with teams, teaching other people to play.

Harry and Ron made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione was already there in her soccer uniform. Both boys had already changed into their Quidditch robes. Practice was going fine until they spotted Malfoy coming out with his gang of Slytherins.

But for the last year there had been a pause. Most of the Slytherins had abandoned Draco. He, Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe were no longer part of the Slytherin hold. They had a change of demeanor over the summer.

Harry figured he should lighten up a little bit.  
"Ron, have you noticed something different about Malfoy and his friends?"  
"Yea, they're not as cold-hearted as we made them out to be. Hermione told me Draco helped her on a potion in Snape's N.E.W.T. class," Ron said with a bewildered look on his face.

"Well Ron, I think we should invite them to a new friendship."  
"You know," Ron still looked bewildered, "I think we should."  
So Harry and Ron walked up to the four friends.

"Malfoy?" He was talking to Pansy about a very powerful hex when the two Gryffindors interrupted. "Potter?" There was no smirk or drawl in his question. He raised himself to full height.  
"Just keep studying it Pansy, we'll try it later." he turned to the Gryffindors. "May I help you?"

Harry looked at Ron for assistance, so Ron continued.

"Well Malfoy, we both wanted to know if you'd be interested in a truce or a friendship." Malfoy looked shocked, and at the last few words, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle shot their heads up.  
"Draco, it could be a trap..."

"SILENCE, Pansy." he suddenly looked nauseous, and quickly turned and dropped to the teary Slytherin. He whispered but the two Gryffindors could still hear his barely audible voice.

"I'm so sorry Pansy. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I forgot." There was a single silent tear in her eye. Her head began to shake...

"Oh no... Pansy not now please. CRABBE! GOYLE! HELP ME!" He turned to the two boys, "Look Potter, Weasley, we'll talk later." He turned back to the Slytherin boys.

"Vince, Headmaster. Greg lets go!" Goyle picked up Pansy as her body began to follow suit of her head, and began to shake violently. Harry called out to Crabbe. "Hey! Here take it!" He threw Crabbe his Firebolt, and he flew off. Just at that moment Pansy began to scream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I have another fanfic called Different, so send reviews on that one and this one. The other one has 3 chapters tell me what you think of it, and send me reviews and flames for this ff please. I appreciate knowing what my audience thinks.  
Send the flames and reviews.

Audioxal


	2. Not My Decision

**Disclaimer:** I own not the characters, but the plot.  
**Pairings:** Harry and Draco/ Ron and Parvati  
**Title:** Protected by Blue Flames ****

**Summary:** The powers they use, will bring them closer than they ever thought possible. Light Slash  
  
**_"Not My Decision"_**  
  
Pansy's body began to shake as Draco took her to the castle. He put a silencing charm on her so no one would hear.  
  
_Later that day_  
  
"Hey guys, do you want to go outside?" Seamus asked Harry and Ron. They both were playing wizards chess in the common room, and at the moment Harry was winning. It would only be a matter of time until Ron killed Harry.

"No, thanks though." Harry was intent on the game  
Seamus walked out of the portrait hole, but yelled out with amusement in his voice, "You have visitors!"  
  
In walked Malfoy and Goyle. There was an eerie silence. Greg held the firebolt in his hands. He looked around the room with curiosity on his face. He spoke first, as Draco just kept looking into Harry's eyes with an expressionless face.   
  
"Vincent said 'thanks', and that it flew brilliantly." They turned to leave as Draco grabbed the firebolt and left in on the table in the miiddle of the room.  
  
"WAIT!" Ron yelled out.  
"What about what we were talking about earlier?"  
"Yea, and what about Pansy. Is she ok?"  
  
There was a small silence, then Greg spoke up, "When it comes to friendship, it comes to friendship with all of us." Then Draco finally spoke, "It is not only my decison to have a friendship. My friends and I have to agree."  
  
Greg finally ended the conversation, "We'll talk later, ... and Pansy'll be fine." He smiled and walked out. Draco looked at Harry one last time and smiled. He then followed after Greg out of the door.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, "Harry, mate, we'll still keep trying right, aren't we?"  
"Yea Ron, I think they himestly should have a fair try at a new friendship, ours."  
"Then I'll take your word for."  
  
In a short time, it had already gotten dark, and the soccer team made it inside. Parvati and Hermione walked up to the table that sat Harry and Ron. Well Ron was slumped in his chair, his head on the table.  
  
"Ron are you still playing chess?" Parvati's voice woke up Ron, who was talking about Knights and Queens. "Huh... n-no, I was sleeping..."  
"Well then let's go to sleep dear." Ron and Parvati went up to their dormitory. Hermione made her way back out the portrait hole.  
  
Harry yelled out before the portrait closed, "See you in the morning 'Mione!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**AN:** This is the second chapter so tell me what you think, I am confident in this one, so send the flames and reviews, I'll be updating soon. Oh, and I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to fix that.  
  
SpikedDraco


	3. Finalizing The Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I own not the characters, but the plot.

**Pairings:** Harry and Draco/ Ron and Parvati

**Title:** Protected by Blue Flames

**Summary:** The powers they use for themselves may bring them closer than they ever though possible. Light Slash

**Finalizing the Friendship**

The next morning was Saturday, and Harry woke up at 3. In the afternoon. Although everyone else was at Hogsmeade, he knew that Ron had waited for him. He could hear Ron's voice floating up the staircase.

"Yea... I'll go get him... Hold on..." The door opened and Ron walked in.

"Hey mate, Malfoy and his friends are here."

"Oh?" Harry asked

"Yea, they say they want to talk about the friendship thing."

"Alright come on."

He put on some pant that were lying on the floor, and walked down the staircase. He left his chest exposed, along with his well-toned muscles from playing quidditch over the years. When he reached the common room, Malfoy and his friends had gotten a full view of his tattoo.

"Nice body, Potter," Pansy spoke up with a friendly and harmless smile on her face.

"Well, thanks... Quidditch." Greg looked curious, as always, and asked Harry a question he didn't feel like answering.

"Potter, why a snake?"

At this comment Harry blush and just nonchalantly replied, "No reason."

Malfoy spoke up, "Potter... Harry, we've decided we'd like a friendship with you and Ron."

"Yea, we've decided we'd like to get to know you both better." She hesitantly walked up to them and shyly gave them each a hug.

"Hey..." One of the Slytherin boys was jealous.

She turned around and said, "You know you are my one and only."

Instead of walking to Malfoy, like they assumed, she walked passed him and clung to the arm of Vincent. Malfoy smirked.

"She's not mine." But his smirk quickly left.

"Bye Potter... Harry and Ron." They started towards the portrait hole.

"Wait! Would you guys like to hang out?" Harry asked.

Malfoy looked back. "Maybe tomorrow." He winked and followed after his friends.

Harry looked at Ron, now that they had left. "I think that we could all be good friends."

Harry replied, "Yea me too."

"Mate, maybe this could work out for you." Ron looked at Harry with amusement.

Harry looked at Ron with a smile, "You never know."

Harry had liked Malfoy since last year. That's why his tattoo was the silver snake. Ron knew about Harry's crush. He agreed not to tell Hermione, because she would freak and never accept it.

Ron, however, was fine with it, mainly because he couldn't see his best mate so depressed. Last year, the only thing Harry did was drink water, eat, and write in his journal. All through summer, everyday, all day long. Whenever Ron would bring up Malfoy, he noticed the sparks in Harry's eyes.

Ron himself was turned down from Hermione. She was in love with somebody else. She slept with him every night, and they didn't invade her privacy by trying to figure out who it was.

Ron fell in love with Parvati after two months of flirting. Sixths months now, and he was still in love with her. They had no need for public displays of affection. According to them, they had true love.

Harry felt he was left out until the year started. When Hogwarts was in session again, Harry fell into a routine. He only wore jeans, and a white t-shirt. He had 7 pairs of jeans, 7 t-shirts, and 2 pairs of shoes, his school shoes, and his Vans. He also had his trusty black jacket. And let us not forget his quidditch and school robes.

He was normal in his own eyes, and Ron was happy with that. Then, he realized he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

So his life is changed now that he has formed a friendship with him.

AN: This is a short chapter. Well... all my chapters are short. So send the reviews and the flames, and please don't send flames that say the chapters are too short. Thanks to the people that sent me reviews.

SpikedDraco

P.S. Thanks to my 'beta', Green Eyed Dragon


	4. An Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I own not the characters, but the plot.

**Pairings:** Harry and Draco/ Ron and Parvati.

**Title:** Protected by Blue Flames

**Summary:** the powers the have, will bring them closer than anything they ever imagined. Light Slash

**_"An Interlude"_**

Pansy walked behind Greg and Draco. She was on the arm of Vincent, her two year boyfriend. She used to be in love with Draco that is until he came into his powers. He took no stand on love. Nobody had been in his love life since he was 14 in his fourth year. Three years and he had never had a girlfriend. That was because it was too dangerous for him. He, Pansy, Greg, and Vincent were different from the other Slytherins. They were no longer evil, now that they had their powers. With their full powers, they had something no one could conceive.

They were always on the lookout for their fathers or other death eaters. They four had turned from their planned lives to die for Lord Voldemort, and because of that they were never safe and do not trust anybody. So Draco kept love out of his life. Pansy knew, although, that he had an unconditional love for his three best mates.

Harry was different. He had come into his powers. He had the abilities of wand less magic. He also had the ability to heal, protect, and control. He found his powers when he was 13. He could build an extremely strong field around a large amount of space, and could hold it for a substantial amount of time. Along with this he could heal any wound, and he could control somebody's actions using their mind against them.

He had these powers only Ron knew about, because Ron had a power of his own. He had the power of telekinesis. He could move objects with his mind. He and Harry chose to keep their powers under secrecy. When Voldemort came back , they vowed to kill him.

Draco Malfoy also had powers. He had the power of fire. Blue Flames. He could hold the fire, manipulate the fire, create the fire, and destroy the fire. Pansy had the power of visions. Because they were all far away from where the vision would take place, she couldn't prevent what she saw. Vincent had the strength of a thousand men, but he was really a big softie. Greg had the power to change. Metamorphism was his field. Any person, any object, any animal.

Like Harry, they chose to keep their powers secret.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Me and my co-writer/beta have the next chapter on its way and ready in no time. I would like to thank the people who sent me reviews and the people who sent me flames. Thanks

Spiked Draco


	5. Parvati's Mistake

Disclaimer: I own not the characters, but the plot.

Pairings: Harry/Draco and Ron/Parvati

Title: Protected by Blue Flames

Summary: The powers they use, may bring them closer than they ever even thought was possible. Light Slash.

_**"Parvati's Mistake"**_

It was the next day, and Harry was very excited about his new friendship with Draco. Ron could tell and was very happy for his best friemd. A couple of days ago, he would be trying to get anything other than a straight face off Harry, so he was also very excited about this new friendship. Ron had a conversation with Parvati that night.

start flashback

_"Parvati, I need to talk to you!"_

_"Yes, honey, what's wrong?" He sat her down and held her hands in his. _

_"Babe, I'm gonna need to be with Harry for a few days... he has a new friendship and I want to be there for him."_

_Parvati looked into his eyes. "Oh?"_

_"Yea, and he happens to happy when it comes to this special someone." _

_"Harry? Happy? Who in the world could possibly make Harry happy?" _

_"You know I love you, and that means I trust you won't freak when I tell you who it is..." Parvati became serious. "Of course," she answered with sincerity._

_He looked uncertainly at her and then decided that he could trust her. He was his girlfriend, wasn't she?_

_"Me and harry made a truce with Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle." Parvati didn't look shocked._

_"I knew it... Parvati is actually quite nice." Ron was the one shocked, but he didn't correct her mistake, instead he just smiled innocently._

_"So it's ok?"_

_"I understand the space you need. I'll just hang out with Lavender until you get them together.... Can I tell Hermione?"_

_"NO! No no no no no. Nope. That is not a wise decision."_

_"I understand." She brought him into a soft kiss. "I love you, Ron."_

_"And I you, my love, and I you."_

end flashback

So he and Harry were going to invite Draco and his friends to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer. they were walking in the corrider that led to the Great Hall, when they spotted Hermione making a red hot path towards them.

"HOW COULD YOU BEFRIEND THE PRATS THAT CALL ME A MUDBLOOD!" She raised her wand.

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" _

Harry and Ron were knocked off their feet and into wall. She raised her wand again. _"STU-"_

_"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

Draco and Greg had emerged from the Great Hall. Greg yelled out the curse that stopped Hermione from stuprfying Harry and Ron. Hermione's body fell rigid to the floor. Greg walked over to her and muttered something under his breathe and she dissapeared.

Greg walked towards them again and explained since the biys looked like they were frightened to death with the dissapearence of their female assasin.

"I just transported her to her room." Harry and Ron were relieved. Ron's mind had struck realization.

"I'll be right back." He ran into the Great Hall in full speed. Next thing they knew, they could hear Ron and Parvati having a row in the Great Hall.

"HOW COULD YOU--" "IT'S NOT MY--" "YOU BETRAYED MY--" "WHAT?!?!?!"

Harry tried tried to break the silence as the yelling continued.

"So..."

"Would you and Ron like to go with us to have a butterbeer?" Draco asked with a sincere smile.

"Sure!- " Ron walked in. Fuming with anger. Harry whispered." -well it's up to him."

"Don't know why I trusted her!" Ron was raging at Parvati. Malfoy turned to Ron as he neared the crowd.

"Ron, would you like to join us for a butterbeer?" He once again gave a genuine smile that made Harry melt.

"Yea sure. Why not?" Ron and Greg led the way to the corrider for Hogsmeade.

AN: Hey this is the next chapter. Send the flames and reviews. Me and my co-writer/beta will have the next chapter up in no time.

SpikedDraco


	6. Revealing the Secrets

Disclaimer: I own not the characters, but the plot.

Pairings: Harry and Draco, and Ron and Parvati

Title: Protected by Blue Flames

Summary: The powers they use for themselves might just bring the closer than they ever thought possible.

**Revealing the Secrets**

Ron, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Greg and Vincent made their way inside the Three Broomsticks. Onlooking Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at them in disgust.

"Rosmerta, 6 butterbeers, please." Draco had pulled out four galleons and handed them to the bartender. They all sat in the comfortable booth in the corner and stroke up a conversation.

Greg started, "So why'd you want our friendship?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and Harry started to answer, but Ron started instead.

"…Because you four seemed different from the other Slytherins." Greg looked quizzical

"How so?" Harry noticed something

"Because you four didn't start random fights. Just a quick question though, Greg, are you the spokesperson?"

He saw the entire Slytherins smile, and then they all just nodded.

"Oh."

"So anyway Harry, we can feel them, what are they?" Harry didn't seem fazed by the big question.

"Well, are we good friend? Enough to tell secrets?" Draco smiled.

"If you tell, so will we." Harry the consulted with Ron, "Well, mate, what do you think?" Ron searched the Slytherins for the same thing and found them telling the truth.

"Fine by me."

Harry then proceeded, "I have the ability of wandless magic, to protect, heal, and control." The Slytherins looked disbelieving.

"I didn't think a wizard could hold so many…" Pansy muttered under her breath. Harry grew embarrassed suddenly. Pansy noticed, "Oh, don't get me wrong, that's not to offensive, its just amazing!"

Harry automatically became relaxed gain. He kept going.

"And Ron has the power of telekinesis, moving objects with his mind." The Slytherins were still in disbelief. Vincent curiously asked, "Can you show us?" Ron nodded and levitated him a few inches from the ground.

"Whoa, ok that's enough."

Ron gently put him down; he put an imperious smirk on.

Harry and Ron looked for an opening. Finally, Draco told them.

"I have the power of fire. Pansy has visions, but we are at school so we can never help anyone. Vince has the strength of a thousand men. Oh, and Greg, he has the power of metamorphosis he can change into anything."

This looked like the beginning of an odd yet beautiful friend ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This has been awhile, but I plan to be faithful to my stories again.


End file.
